Scars on their souls
by Dusk Sky
Summary: Serie of drabbles - There are bladers who can only rely on their beys. They are their ally, their friend and family, the only being that will not let them down. Chapter 1 : Ginga / Chapter 2 : Hikaru / Chapter 3 : Yuu
1. Alone - Ginga Hagane

**Disclaimer :** I don't own MFB.

This drabble is the translation of _Seuls_, published in October 2018. The next chapters of this series will all be new.

* * *

**Alone**

* * *

Loneliness wasn't just a word.

His eyes raised toward the starry sky, Ginga wasn't able to force the thought from his mind. The stars, too, seemed alone tonight, like an echo to his thoughts, drowned in an ocean of darkness. Whereas theis sight usually comforted him, it only made him sadder today. They were so far away from him... so far away from each other... abnd nothing would ever change that.

Ginga took Storm Pegasus. He lifted it at eye level. The fusion wheel's metal caught every sparkle of light, even the tiniest, to reflect it.

At least, he wasn't utterly alone. He had Pegasus. It was all he needed. It was the only one, anyway, who could help him to manage to fulfill his mission.

His fingers clenched around his bey. His eyes darkened. He had to leave soon. He didn't make any progress here. It had been a pleasant break, an air bubble that allowed him to get his breath back. It helped him musten up his strength and be ready for another round. Of course, he had liked the battles he did here (against this Kyouya, obviously, without forgetting Kenta, Benkei and Hikaru – to cite only the most memorable) but he couldn't spend his life playing. Maybe, once he would have settle the score with Daidouji, the Dark Nebula and, above all, Ryuuga...

His jaw clenched. His fists tightened until it hurt, but he didn't care. He would settle the score with Ryuuga. He'ld make him pay. He hadn't the slightest doubt. He'ld destroy him and take back the forbidden bey. He would have no time to waste playing or befriending with people he barely knew. He would put the forbidden bey back into the sanctuary it should never have left and inherit to his father as Koma's protector. He would do anything to prevent this kind of tragedy from happening again. He would have no time to go back to Bey-City. But... did it matter ? He didn't really know them and they... didn't know him the slightest.

He released his hold to look at Pegasus. Bladers forged a bond by fighting and strengthened it with each battle. But he lied to them. Mostly by omission, but it came to the same thing. He couldn't talk about Koma with them. He wasn't allowed to. As he wasn't allowed to talk about the forbidden bey and his mission. His past was a secret. His motives too. How could he form links with anybody under these conditions ? Even knowing it wasn't in his priorities, he couldn't help to think he would have liked to befriend them.

Having friends. Having people rallying along. Not being alone anymore...

One day, maybe...

But not today.

He wasn't alone, anyway. A blader wasn't alone as long as they had their bey with them. It was the only ally a blader truly needed, as long as they had a real bond. He had Storm Pegasus, his father's bey, the one he passed on him. They had spent long months alone, together, traveling across the country to find the Dark Nebula. They had bore it well, until now. It wouldn't be hard to return to this way of life. Even if he hadn't allowed anybody to approach him so much since the beginning of his travel. It was the very first time he get so attached...

He pushed the pang of longing and locked it in a corner of his heart. It didn't change anything. Pegasus and he would go off soon to fight their enemies.

Alone.

And he wouldn't even look back.

* * *

_End_

* * *

**AN :** When I wrote this drabble, I had the feeling many people forget that Ginga is, in fact, a dark character, with a difficult past. Even if his father ended up to be alive, it didn't erase his months of pain.

**Next one :** Hikaru Hasama.


	2. Strong - Hikaru Hasama

**Strong**

Without strenght, one was nothing.

Hikaru believed this with her whole soul. Strenght was everything. It was the only thing that mattered. A person lacking of strenght hadn't the slighest worth. They didn't deserve to be seen of talked to. They didn't deserve comforting words. If she wanted to deserve something – anything –, she had to leave weakness behind her and turned toward strenght. She had to increase her power, step after step, until everyone was left behind. Until she prove she surpassed everyone.

Because only strenght mattered.

Anyway, she did her best to believe it... Her mother taught her this. She must have be right – and Hikaru had been wrong during her beginnings as a blader. Cries led nowhere. Losers weren't entilted to have a shoulder to weep on. Winners had the privilege to be congratulated.

She had to stop whining.

She had to win.

Her mother wasn't here anymore to fulfil her dream. She'll never become the most powerful blader of the country. But Hikaru was still here. She could live by her mother's principles and achieve her goal for her. She would become strong, still more strong. She would be acknowledged by her peers and setted up as the supreme power, in her name.

A single path presented to her : victory. She couldn't suffer defeats anymore. The slighest defeat would be a bitter setback. She had to fight the strongest bladers and only win, so she could move forward, her head high, to do honor to her name.

And she succeeded to get victories. Even against strong and famous bladers. She progressed on the path her mother wanted to follow. She carried out her duty. No victory brought her pride, only a vague satisfaction, the certainty she was going the right way. In fact, each victory was followed by an unpleasant twinge.

What if she loose the next time ?

What if all her efforts ended swept away by a mere mistake ?

What if she _failed _?

Hikaru did her best to smother these worries, to bury them in a secret corner of her heart, with all the other weaknesses that overcame her before her resolution. That kind of thoughts were typical of the weaks. She had win and she would carry on. There were no doubts. She _couldn't _loose. A single defeat and it would be the end. All her efforts would be reduced to nothing. She wouldn't worth anything. She wouldn't deserve anything. She would dishonor her mother's memory and would be unworthy of her beloved Aquario.

At least, that was what she believed until she met Ginga – or, more exactly, the kid who pretended to be Ginga. She had defeated him, with a disconcerting easiness considering his fame, but hadn't be so surprised : it had prove her strenght and that, soon, nothing would be able to challenge her. But he returned to the attack. Again. And again. No matter how many defeat she inflicted him, he never gave up. She didn't understand. How could she ? From her point of view, defeat was synonymous with end. He should have bowed out and accepted the order of things. She only accepted his revenge matches because the strenght never turned its back to a challenge. But his efforts finally worked : he ended to defeat her, and she ended to loose. And she believed all her efforts disappeared and she had to start from scratch again.

But the unbelievable happened.

Despite her defeat, Kenta congratulated and thanked her.

More amazing : Ginga – the true Ginga Hagane – who saw her defeat, congratulated her and said he hoped to fight her one day, even though she was beated by weaker than him.

Relief overcame her heart, deadening her worries. She had thought, for the first time, that a defeat didn't cost everything, maybe, didn't erase her previous successes and didn't reduce her worth. It didn't make a second-rate person of her. She still had the right to get up again and to go on her way.

Maybe a defeat wouldn't prevent her to fulfil her mother's dream.

Maybe a defeat didn't signal the end.

And she had set off again, determined to achieve her mother's dream.

**PART II**

It wasn't a defeat from which one could recover.

Hikaru choked a scream. She sat up, quivering. Those pictures didn't leave her head. No matter if she was asleep or awake, they chased her down. This age, this power, this fury, this hatred...

Her terror.

She was weak, so weak. Her strenght's desire had only been a dream, an illusion she had pursued blindly, without knowing she would be unable to catch up with it. She dishonored her mother's memory. She was unworthy of Aquario. Strenght was everything, so she was nothing.

She became unable to touch a launcher. She had tried countless times. She held out her hand slowly, trembling more and more. Her shaking spread to her arm then to her whole body. Her throat tightened. Her stomach contracted. Her legs froze. Fear overcame her, grew until turning into terror. Then she fell, her arm pressed against her chest, gasping but unable to shed tear.

She was weak, so weak.

Hikaru reached out her night stand, groped along. Her fingers touched at last what she searched. Aquario. She brought it back to her and curled up. No matter how much the prospect to fight again terrified her, her bey was still a reassuring presence, an unwavering support. They had lived the same trials and, whereas she collapsed, Aquario emerged safe and sound from it. It was the true representative of strenght.

"I'm sorry, so sorry" she cried.

If it had been with someone else, Aquario could have shone, worked its way to the first place. But it had came across her. Hikaru should have make more efforts for it. She should have regained her self-control but she couldn't.

She held Aquario with her low strenght, murmuring constantly apologies that wouldn't change a thing. She would keep it by her side. Forever. It was the only way she could thank it for its help. The only way she could proove her loyalty.

She was weak, too weak.

**END**

The second part happened before she find her new goal : working at (directing ?) the WBBA.


	3. Family - Yuu Tendou

**Disclaimer :** I don't own MFB.

Answer to itsbrittneybitch (guest) : Thanks for your review. It motivates me to post this chapter (even if I take a long time to). I try to stick up to the serie, and what is said (or implied) in it. There aren't enough informations about Tsubasa for me to write a drabble about him.  
As for Kyouya... the only problems he gets he deserves them. I mean... I love him, he's my favorite character, but the Wolf Canyon thing was his own fault (and this gives me an idea for a drabble, but not for this series, and certainly just in French).

Thank you again.

* * *

**Family**

* * *

Today again, he was hungry and had nowhere to go.

Sitting in an dark alleyway, between two shaky piles of objects, Yuu was trying to think about what he would do next. Where he would go. Every cities were the same. They didn't give him anything. They only looked him get hungry and sleep outside. They didn't care about what could happen to him.

There wasn't even an interesting blader to fight. It wouldn't had given him food, or a home, but, at least, he could have thought about something else for a time.

Yuu shivered. He clapsed his arms around himself, knowing it would be useless. He shook his head. He shouldn't think like this. Even if he was cold, even if he was hungry, he wasn't alone. For this reason, he wasn't allowed to let himself go and to give up. He wasn't allowed to become downhearted either. He had to believe ! Better days would come. The sun would come to shine in their lives. Meanwhile...

Yuu took Libra out. His cupping hands were lying on his folded knees. His bey nestled in perfectly. Yuu smiled to it.

"Where do you want to go, Libra ?"

His bey didn't answer, of course. Not with words anyway. But Yuu was feeling its warm presence. His smile grew. He hugged Libra against his heart. As long as it was by his side, he was able to bear everything. It wasn't only a playmate and a friend. It was his family. It was everything he had, and everything he needed. As long as they were together, everything would be fine. Yuu was sure of it. They had gotten over many things together until now, and it didn't went so wrong. After all, Yuu was still alive, wasn't he ? They could carry on. Together, they could overcome everything.

And, one day, everything would work out. Yuu didn't yet know how, but it would happen.

It had to.

_No defeatism, _Yuu scolded himself. _Libra is with you so everything is fine._

He forced himself to unclench his jaw. Crying wouldn't change anything. It never did. He would still be hungry, still have nowhere to go and still have no human family. All he would success, by dropping tears, would be to sadden Libra.

Libra who was by his side from the very beginning. Libra who had always helped him against adversity.

Libra who had been his family, when no one else wanted him.

Yuu straightened himself. He looked at Libra. He felt its beating of life when so many people thought that beys were mere assembly of metal and plastic.

_That's so sad._

Yuu wasn't able to figure his life without Libra. Or, rather, he didn't want to. No warm presence by his side. No one to support him or with whom he could share his dreams and his thougths.

_They should feel so alone..._

He even prefered his actual life with Libra than another without it.

"Where can we go ?"

Every cities were alike. It became clearer everytime Yuu stopped in one. No one had specific advantages. No one gave him interesting possibilities.

_So, we can try something else !_

The world was wide. Many locations without cities existed. It would certainly be better. Yuu was able to cope because Libra was with him. Nobody could beat them. But it would be nice to try something else, to live differently.

"A place like a forest ?"

He wasn't convinced by this idea. It didn't fit Libra and him.

Yuu stretched his arm. The metallic parts of Libra caught the nightlight. He made it spin between his fingers.

What was Libra's characteristics ? It was his family, of course. A stamina bey, able of so many wonders. Creating ultra-sonic rays. Turning stones into sand...

_Sand..._

"That's it !" Yuu exclaimed, smiling.

He pulled Libra back against him.

"We will try to live in a desert. Maybe it'll suit us better."

In the worst case, they would still be together.

"Tomorrow. We leave tomorrow."

They would try another way to live. Maybe it would allow him to be less hungry.

He wouldn't come back into a city without a good reason.

_We leave tomorrow._

* * *

**END**

* * *

I write this because of what Yuu said when he officially fight Enzo.

I don't think I'll write other drabbles. When I began this series, I thought writing about a tier of MFB characters... but, I think I'd rather focus on my other in-progress fics.


End file.
